Another Chance
by nicki-gurl
Summary: Pan dared to love Trunks. Trunks ignored his feelings for her. After a particular night they drew apart. But a new problem at CC is going to bring them face to face again after years of seperation, giving them another chance for love. Will they grasp it w


Author's disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, to my everlasting regret. They're owned by the great Akira Toriyama and whatever company it is.

Italics means speaking to one's self.

I'm posting this story to give my small brain a little rest form my first fic Love Through Time. I'm rewriting it because somehow, I got lost with that story and it doesn't make sense anymore. I hope you guys like this. This is a Trunks and Pan fic. No Mirai Trunks here.

There are few new characters in this story you've never heard of, like Ryan and Rhys, but they won't appear till a couple of chapters later. You'll find out who they are soon. So, read on. Oh yeah, their age at the beginning of the story. But they'll grow older. Pan–23, Trunks-37, Bra-22, Goten-36

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Thinking of Him

Pan's POV ('……….')

   'It's no use trying to hide it. I love him. And I mean really love him. I think I've loved him for years now. I've always love him from afar, all the time knowing he doesn't return the feelings. And why would he?

   'I am, after all, 14 years younger than he is. I'm his sister's best friend, his best friend's niece. How could he notice me as more than a younger sister to him? Strings of willing women, women far more beautiful and sophisticated than me, also always surround him. And how is he to notice me as more than a little sister?

   'I've always thought that, if given a chance, I could share something special with him, even if it is special only to me, I would grasp it with both my hands and ignore any consequence. And I did.'

   Pan looked at the ceiling, thinking hard of what she just did. The blanket covered her nude body. She turned to her side. She could still smell his scent even if he had been gone for quite sometime now.

   'I asked for this, didn't I? I don't regret it. I'll never will. This is one of the best experiences of my life. I will never regret this.'

   "Trunks…" Pan whispered.

_________^__________^__________^__________^__________^__________^__________ 

(Last Night)

   Pan sat on the sofa, watching some late night movie or something. She flipped the channels of the TV, bored to death by what they were showing. She pressed the remote again just as she heard a knock from the door.

   "Oh, hello Trunks," Pan said when she opened the door and saw it was him. "What are you doing here at this time?"

   "Aren't you going to let me in?" Trunks asked sheepishly, leaning lightly at the doorframe.

   "Oh, sorry!" Pan exclaimed. "Come on in."

   Trunks went inside, sitting down at the sofa. He looked at the show in the TV and said in an amused drawl, "I never knew these stuffs interest you that much."

   Pan looked at the TV set and saw what they're showing. She quickly snatched the remote and changes the channel, her cheeks turning crimson.

   "I was not watching that," Pan explained lamely. "I was just flipping channels before you came and that porno channel just happened to be the one I got before I opened the door."

   Trunks laughed lightly. "Oh Pan! How I missed you while you were away.

   "Thank you, I think," Pan muttered, sitting heavily at the sofa beside Trunks. "You still haven't answered my question."

   He raised his eyebrow in inquiry. "And what question would that be?"

   "What are you doing here?" she repeated.

   "That question!" he exclaimed, grinning. Pan narrowed her eyes at him. "Ok, I was bored at home. There was no one there to accompany me except the robots. My parents went out to who-knows-where and my sister said she was going here to show you and Marron her new dress."

   Trunks looked at her, a smirk in his face.

   "Well… she… ah… she did go here," Pan stammered, thinking of a good excuse for her best friend. "Marron came and… and took her to this party… um… a friends party and… I don't know anymore."

   "Imagine that!" Trunks said in false surprise. "I just spoke to Marron a couple of minutes ago and she told me Bra went out with you on a shopping, though I did wonder how you two could go shopping at night. But I figured that the shops just love my sister shopping that they'll open up just for her.

   Pan glared at him. "You know she didn't went here. So why are you telling me this?"

   "Nothing. I just want to know if you know where she really went."

   "And where would that be?"

   Trunks laughed. "Chef's Haven, in South City and, I know you've know this for a long time, she's with Goten."

    "And what if they are going out?" Pan asked cautiously. "You're going to have to face off with me before you go beating up my uncle and hurting my best friend's feelings."

   "I gathered that," he replied lightly. "Though hiding it from me is quite useless, I would have thought they would tell me soon. I am, after all, a very understanding man.

   Pan laughed at that. "You, an understanding man? That's a good one."

   "But I am!" he argued.

   "Yeah right," she scoffed, "Goten asked you once, when they weren't going out yet, what would you do if he dates your sister. You reacted violently at that. What do you think he imagined your reaction would be if they had really done it."

   Trunks thought about it. "You're right. Guess he's really afraid to have to fight me. Our friendship would have gone to ashes. But I did realized what a good pair they would make. And of course, I am in better form than him."

   "I agree with you, but not so quite with the last one," Pan said. "Uncle Goten had been training really hard a while, probably preparing to fight your father when they tell him they're going out together and have bonded for lifetime."

   "What?! They've bonded?!" Trunks exclaimed. "I never imagined they were that serious with each other. I guess I'll be welcoming Goten to the family soon, as a brother-in-law."

   Pan grinned at him. "And Bra's going to be my aunt-in-law, though it might feel a little weird calling her aunt, being a year older than her. Anyway, you didn't go here just to check out your sister."

   Trunks smirked. "You're really clever, Pan. When you finally get to be a lawyer, no one's going to be able to beat you. You could always see holes on everything."

   Pan blushed a bit at that compliment. She's still not used to him complimenting her. Her red face just made Trunks laughed. She smiled shyly at him.

   "No, really. I think you're going to be a very good lawyer in. But it was bad that you have to study in Harvard. We've missed you so much all these years."

   Pan was mastering law at Harvard University in Boston, Massachusetts. She had been there for almost four years now. This was the first vacation she was able to take long enough to visit her family and friends. And probably the last one since her last and toughest semester is coming up, along with her bar exams.

   "I've been gone for only a couple of years," Pan said reasonably.

   "Still. I had no one to rescue me from my prison. Goten's been spending more time with my sister than with me," Trunks complained.

   Pan smiled at him teasingly. "If I didn't know you I would think you're in love with my uncle."

   "Pan! That's gross, plain old yucky!" he exclaimed. "And no mention of that happening on the tour or you'll get it."

   Pan smiled at him evilly, which means she was not going to be following his warning. "My, my aren't we cranky 'bout little dress problem. Of course I would have to, if I was a man and had dressed up as a woman. That would hurt my ego."

   Trunks growled at that but he didn't do anything, just glared at Pan. But she was, as far as he thought, suicidal and she continued her teasing.

   "If Bra had seen that she'll never leave you it down. Goten, would probably avoid you, thinking you're into 'guys' than girls and Vegeta would probably beat you senseless."

   Trunks let out a cry of half annoyance half laughter and he lunge toward Pan. Pan, expecting the move, rolled over and went into her feet, putting some distance between her and Trunks. Trunks hit the sofa face forward and Pan laughed at this. He looked at her to see her raised eyebrow, a sign of a challenge. He wasted no time of running after her.

   Pan scurried around the living room, dodging Trunks hand as he pursued her. The chase went after to the kitchen then back to the living room then upstairs to the bedrooms. They looked silly with their games, a 23-year-old woman and a 37-year-old man chasing each other like children. 

   They fooled around until they were both out of breath. They were both trying to calm their racing hearts when Trunks spoke.

   "Hey Pan, why don't we go to this new club downtown. You know, just like old times," he suggested

   "Sure, be right back," Pan agreed.

   She raced to her room, changing into a bell bottom jeans and dark red spaghetti strapped top. A pair of black boots completed her outfit. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail and touched her face with a bit of make up. She grabbed a jacket and her purse before dashing down to the waiting Trunks.

   "Come on, let's go," Pan said.

   "Won't you even leave a message? I mean you're old enough, I know," Trunks added, after he saw Pan's eyes narrowed, "but you do know your father, don't you?"

   "Don't worry, they're out of town, he and mom. Some sort of convention, I think. They'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Pan assured him.

   They hopped in Trunks latest car and sped to the club, enjoying the night.

   They didn't know it was the night that's going to change their friendship forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Find out in the next chapter how this night's going to change them. But I think you've probably guessed it already. Anyway, this is a Trunk/Pan story with a little Bra/Goten and Marron/Ubuu along the way. 

Review please… I may not be a very good writer, but I do want to be appreciated.


End file.
